parkouratmontecitofandomcom-20200213-history
Parkour Montecito Wiki
''What is Parkour? Capture6.PNG 576395 309818195763340 1358733543 n.jpg Capture5.PNG Image.jpg Capture8.PNG Capture1.png 532131_2294903189394_481351291_n.jpg Capture.PNG Capture09.PNG Capture78.PNG Capture92.PNG Capture98.PNG 526180_326096260802200_935716563_n.jpg 563308_341783235900169_1537092128_n.jpg '''Parkour' is an activity in which the goal is to move from one place to another as quickly and efficiently as possible, using the abilities of the human body.[1][2] Parkour helps to overcome barriers, and is practiced in rural and urban areas. Parkour practitioners are called to as traceurs, or traceuses for females.[3] Founded by David Belle in France, practitioners only use efficient movements to develop their bodies and minds, and to be able to overcome barriers in an emergency. It may also be a form of entertainment or a hobby. In 1988, David Belle was 15 years old. His father Raymond Belle was a great fireman. David was influenced by his father. He left school at the age of 16 and his father helped him to make him stronger. David and his classmates began to create new actions to train themselves. They named it parkour The basic motion of parkour 1. Landing 2. Roll 3. Rolling 4. Swan dive 5. Balance 6. Cat balance 7. Precision one foot take off 8. Precision 2 footed take off 9. Dismount 10. Turn vault 11. Wall run 12. Tic tac 13. Tic tac to precision 14. Crane 15. Moonstep 16. Catleap 17. 180% cat　　 18. Running cat　　 19. Tic tac to cat 20. Monkey vault 21. Kingkong vault　　 22. Double kong 23. Diving kong 24. Kong precision 25. Kingkong cat　　 26. Dash vault 27. Kingkong dash 28. Lazy vault 29. Speed vault 30. Underbar 31. Lache 32. Hand stand 33. Flag 34.Palmspin　　 35. Wall spin 36. Aerial。 37. Sideflip 38. Backflip 39.Frontflip 40. Frontflip pike Taken from:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parkour" ''About Parkour Montecito Parkour Montecito (Gr4vityz) is a group of young traceurs that started parkour in Feburary, 2012. Their main goal is to progress in different moves and try various styles of new movements and tricksand to also to have fun and learn disipline.We usually Parkour at Montecito Elementary (Most meetings). Somedays, we would explore around the whole area in search of new parkour spots. What is your favorite BASIC Parkour Movement? Lazy/Thief vault Kong vault Kash vault Wall spin Monkey vault Dash vault Cat leap/grab Tic Tac Precision Jump ''Reasons why people learn Parkour: Different people in Parkour Montecito has different thinkings of parkour. 1.To look cool(not really). 2.To have fun. 3.To get a decent, balanced exercise other than training in an gym. 4.To learn discipline. 5.To learn resistance. 6.To make our minds stronger. 7.Practice getting over fears. Our 1st priority is safety, we work up our movements from small benches to 3ft. fences. ''Latest activity'' All traceurs in Parkour Montecito has learn 2 of the basic movements so far. (lazy vault and, 2 hand vault) The group is currently making up our own vaults the bike rail and aren't experts; The group's age average is 13 so we too have ways to go. We are currently making our next video. : Category:Browse http://montecito.sd41.bc.ca/